


Beauty and A Beast (Rewrite)

by VirusZeref



Series: Disney AUs [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Angst, Ass-Kicking, Assassination Attempt(s), Assault, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dancing and Singing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, LGBT marriages are okay in this fic, M/M, Magic, Mental Instability, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Slow Burn, Speed-force, Stalking, Wally is not a Damsel in This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: A prince from a castle near a small village is turned into a Beast.Due to a misunderstanding.A boy from a village enters the castleDoes this tale sound familiar?It should.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> So this fic was actually on ao3 but due to issues I took it down and today, I spent a lot of time editing my chapters so they were not too similar to the original script. 
> 
> Enjoy these new version darlings!
> 
> PS: The prologue didn't change, it is still the same. Just the chapters changed with new information and new plot.

_ Once upon a time, in the kingdom of France, there lived a prince. His name was Richard Grayson, but he preferred that everyone close to him call him Dick. The prince wasn’t particularly vain, however, he did take pride in his appearance.  _

 

_ It was all that remained of his family. _

 

_ You see, Dick Grayson wasn’t born a prince. No, he was taken in by the King, Bruce Wayne and along with his two brothers. The only one of them that had biological blood to Bruce was Damian Wayne and he was only 13. _

 

_ But by law when he is of age he would receive the kingdom by right, though that day was very far off. _

 

_ One night while his father was away, Dick threw a grand party with all his friends and acquaintances, as he often did whenever the King was away on trips. He danced all night long, laughter filled the air while a terrible storm raged outside the palace. The thunder provided the drums for the music. _

 

_ Then as Dick danced with Damian (more like twirling the young prince around in his arms), the teenager’s face red with embarrassment, the large castle doors banged open and there stood a woman who would ruin Dick’s life for years to come. _

 

_ She was stooped with old age, her back bent from years of hard labor, but her eyes twinkled merrily from her grayish white hair. _

 

_ Dick handed Damian over to his brother, Jason, the lack of struggle from the small prince saying what word could not. Dick was also a fine warrior, not just a prince, he was kind and compassionate yet every instinct in his being was telling him that the old woman at the door was bad news. _

 

_ Dick glanced back at his small group of family and friends before walking forward, his show clicking on the polished marble floor and asked what did she want with a harsh, cold voice. _

 

_ The old woman lowers her head and told him she needed a place to stay from the storm outside and she offered a single ruby red rose as a repayment. _

 

_ His stomach churned as he looked back once more and Damian’s guarded expression, Jason’s defensive stance, and Tim’s wary expression. _

 

_ Dick turned back uttering the word no. _

 

_ The woman didn’t catch the quick peek, believing that the prince said no because of her outward appearance. She frowned and shook her rose, telling the prince that beauty is found from within. _

 

_ Dick was confused by her answer, but he wouldn’t let her stay so she can do as she pleased to anyone in the castle. He told her no with a firmer voice and pointed to the door, gesturing for her to leave at once. _

 

_ She dropped the rose, her expression turning dark and her eyes grew stormy. Dick’s blood roared and his heart pounded his ears as he backed away, shouting at everyone to run. _

 

_ She wasn’t the beggar woman as she claimed to be. She was an enchantress with rich, beautiful dark hair, blue eyes, and olive skin. She proclaimed her name was Zatanna, her voice booming like the raging storm outside. _

 

_ Dick stumbled backward, and fell on his knees, slightly relieved that everyone had fled the ballroom. Zatanna pointed her finger at him and mumbled words, forcing the prince into another form. _

 

_ “If you cannot love in this form, then I will make you a beast” _

 

_ Dick screamed as all his bones snapped and broke and reformed and cried out again as she placed her hand on the cool marble floor, uttering another spell.  _

 

_ Dick heard faded footsteps and cried out to her, demanding to know what she has done. Zatanna just smiles at him and tells him she curse the entire castle. The faces of his brothers through his mind and Dick hung his head. _

 

_ The heavy wooden doors slammed shut, but the ruby rose the enchantress had in her hand glowed. _

 

_ “Not all hope is lost for you, if you find someone who loves you for who you are and you likewise, then the curse will be broken. But you have until your 25th birthday.” _

 

_ Days past, months, then years. _

 

_ Nothing. _

 

_ No sign. _

 

_ Zatanna had made the villagers forget about the castle and its prince. The castle grew dark and dreary on the outside, and it was always snowing.  _

 

_ As for the Prince… _

 

_ Dick grew cold and isolated, snapping at anyone and everything. Slowly he grew to have a temper and every single painting and portrait of him was ripped to shreds, reminding him of what he once was. _

 

_ The rose had started blooming (Dick had placed it in a beautiful glass dome)...now slowly its petals were slowly falling. And his birthday was coming soon as well, but no one will save him after all… _

 

_ Who would love a Beast? _


	2. Boujour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Wally West.
> 
> The odd one out in his small village.
> 
> Of course that isn't how Zoom sees it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!
> 
> Enjoy, darlings!
> 
> Warnings for unwanted attention and harassment!

“Going into the village. Be back soon!”

 

“Hurry back!”

 

Wally grinned and shut the door to his uncle’s home, carrying a small book in his hands. He just finished reading this one for the fifth time and it never gets old for him. The redhead opened the gate that leads to his home and with a kick of his foot, closed it behind him.

 

Wally hummed before opening his mouth to sing. His uncle Barry always told him he had his mother’s talent for singing. The first part he hummed with the distance cows in the pastures out of the village mooing loudly.

 

The village was just waking up, shops opening and people throwing open their window shutters to say hello.

 

Or to be more precise: 

 

_ Bonjour! _

 

Ah, there was the wake-up call.

 

It was a small town, but Wally has grown used to it despite growing in the sprawling city of London that had back alleys and people everywhere. In addition to that…

 

They didn’t speak French.

 

Okay,  _ most  _ people in London didn’t speak French, or proper English if Wally was being honest. Most people in London lived in the slums, while the rich partied it up in their lavious summer houses and mansions, shunning the rich and kisses the asses of the church. 

 

As Wally made his way into the bookshop, the village began whirled to life around him, parents buying food for the week as the children played in the streets, all while those with something to sell yell out their products.

 

‘Even though everything is the exact same’ Wally thought to himself. Everything was fitted to stay the same, day after day and it drove Wally crazy. In the city, everything was always changing, always different. First, it was the marriage between James IV and his husband, Wally was happy to attend that wedding. In addition to other things that were happening, London was a big city and you met different people every day. Merchants, servants, etc. 

 

It’s something Wally is struggling to get used to, which was the reason he was so into books. The village would never be London but he was growing accustomed to it. 

 

(He however didn’t miss the garbage, shit and piss that were thrown out of the windows and landing on the streets. The village was a step ABOVE that entirely.)

 

He ducked the baker’s tray of bread, spinning to buy a roll automatically. 

 

“Bonjour, Wally,” the man says to him merrily, his belly bounced with each step. 

 

“Bonjour, Monsieur!” Wally said politely, once again grateful he got the basics of French down. Still, it didn’t magically take away his obvious British accent.

 

“And where are you off to young man?”

 

Wally grinned, “The bookshop, I finished the most amazing story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and a-”

 

The baker cut him off, “That’s nice” the man turned to his shop, “Marie! The baguettes!” Wally shook his head and shrugged and continued, not knowing that the villagers were watching him.

 

The townsfolk turned to stare at the redhead who just entered the bookshop, eyebrows raised. A boy with such wasted potential, there were plenty of girls and boys alike who would gladly give their attention to the male. But no, Wally held onto a belief, a belief about true love.

 

“Hi, Belle!”

 

“Hello, darlings!”

 

Belle, a nickname given to Wally by the townsfolk, it was his mother’s nickname and even though he was male, the name eventually stuck. Wally didn’t mind it though, at least it was a way to remember his mother by.

 

(There were rare occasions where the villagers actually called him by his name...mostly telling him to get married to a beautiful girl or a handsome man).

 

The morning continued on with people bustling about, A villager hummed and began flirting with a beautiful young woman with long hair.

 

Wally sighed, gazing behind him as he entered the bookstore, longing for something..anything to change. Wally waved a greeting to the bookshop clerk, carefully shelving the book into the few books that were in the shop.

 

The bookkeeper raised an eyebrow, “You finished it already? I’m amazed at how fast you read.”

 

The redhead beamed, “What can I say? It’s in my blood, do you have any new books or same ones?”

 

“Sadly no. You, myself and your uncle are really the only ones that read these type of books. Most read the Holy Scriptures.” 

 

Wally hummed nodding his head, drumming his fingers across the spines of the books till he paused at a green one and pulled it out from the shelves.

 

“Alright, I’ll take this one!”

 

“But you read that one twice already. Actually, out of all the books you pick, this is the one that you commonly pick.”

 

Wally climbed up the small ladder and clutched the book, “But it’s my favorite! Tales about daring sword fights, illuminated cities, and a prince in disguise. It reminds me of London...my home”

 

The book clerk looked at the redhead with amusement and a small ounce of pity, “Well if you like it so much, it’s officially yours to keep.”

 

The redhead broke into a wide grin, and ran out the door shouting to the book clerk, “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

 

The book clerk chuckled and waved back at him, “Like mother like son” he muttered to himself. He could remember all the times Wally’s mother wandered into the village bookshop, having a craving for knowledge. Sometimes..it was like looking into a mirror.

 

Wally practically skipped making his way back home, groups of villagers gathering to watch him, they themselves muttering to the group of middle-aged women. A very odd child indeed!

 

Wally sat at the edge of the village’s fountain, casually waving at the schoolgirls and schoolboys. The children were pleased for a distraction and waved back before the teachers clapped their hands and ushered them inside, glaring at the redhead with distaste. Wally shrugged and when back to his place in his book, singing to himself.

 

A woman with her child turned to gaze at him, ushering her son to run and play with his friends,

 

Well, it’s no wonder that his nickname is beauty, his looks have got no parallel.

 

It was true.

 

Wally was a knockout. With bright red hair which has the colors of flames, sparkling green eyes that looked like emeralds and pale skin dusted with freckles. He could sing beautifully, and he was kind, clever, and sometimes mischievous. 

 

Yet, Wally wasn’t looking for someone or anyone yet, so he stuck to reading books.

 

Someone else was also watching Wally, more or less watching his outward appearance. 

 

“Look at him, Eobard. My future husband...Wally.”

 

Eobard coughed politely, “Unlike you, he is very well-read, yet you are a bit….athletic….Zoom.” Zoom shot his counterpart a look and ignored his statement, as he got off his horse.

 

“Yes..but after everything that has happened...I seemed to be missing something in my life. A beautiful husband perhaps.”

 

“Mmm..a sort of  _ Je ne sais quoi _ ?”

 

Zoom smacked Eobard’s head with annoyance, “Idiot, you’re forgetting I know what that means. I’m nothing like the brutes in the army, though...I am quite handsome”.

 

“That you are Hunter” Eobard agreed, tying up the other man’s horse 

 

“Zoom” the man corrected the other harshly. “Do you want me to help you remember?” an unspoken threat hung in the sentence. One that Zoom would probably not carry out.

 

“No, I’m alright thanks.”

 

Zoom started making his way to Wally with clear intent to woo the redhead. A group of beautiful young women squealed and gasped as Zoom walked by with Eobard at his tail. Zoom was the most handsome man in the village, dark, handsome and strong.

 

Well everyone else thought so.

 

Wally not so much. 

 

Zoom’s horse then neighed and with a stomp of its foot, the horse splattered mud onto their dresses. Zoom looked at the girls and shivered. The girls huffed and looked at Wally with clear jealousy.

 

“What does Zoom see in him?”

 

“Agreed, Belle is odd”

 

“Beautiful and a beauty all on his own...but odd.f”

 

Their mother walked past them, “However Belle is smarter than you.”

 

“Mother!”

 

“That was crude!”

 

Now the entire village was bustling with life and people, Zoom struggled to get past everyone while Wally easily avoided obstacles in his way, still reading his book.

 

Wally sighed again, looking at the horizon, longing for something to change in his life.

 

Zoom smirked, seeing that the redhead was only a few feet away. He grabbed a bouquet of wildflowers and tipped the woman tending them with a gold coin.

  
  


However, the entire village had begun to crowd around Zoom and gaze at Wally walking toward his home. Zoom huffed with annoyance and started making his way through the crowd. Damnit, don’t these fools know when to move their damn feet!

 

“Wally!”

 

The redhead groaned internally and quicken his pace trying to get moving. He knew who was walking this way...he couldn’t go one day without seeing this man, can he?

 

“Hello, my sweet Belle~”

 

“Hello, Hunter.”

 

Zoom grinned and grabbed Wally by his waist and pulled him close, “You’re the only one in this village who I willing let call me by my real name. How are you love?”

 

_ ‘Perfectly fine until you showed your face’ _ Wally thought to himself. He shrugged Zoom’s hand off his waist and continued walking.

 

“I need to get home my uncle is waiting..hey-”

 

“A Midsummer’s Night Dream? Interesting, though I have read better” Zoom boasted throwing the book into the mud. Wally hurried to grab it and brushed off the mud with his apron, an annoyed expression clear was on his face.

 

“I really must go.”

 

And honestly, when has anyone seen Zoom pick up a damn book?!

 

Zoom shoved the bouquet of flowers into Wally’s face, “Flowers for your dining room, my dear. Shall I come visit for dinner tonight!”

 

“Goodbye, Hunter!”

 

Wally broke into a run, leaving Zoom in the dust. The older man stood there awkwardly watching the redhead go. Even when Wally was rejecting him, the male was still the most beautiful thing in the village. He then growled and threw the flowers onto the ground, opening a flask from his pocket and taking a swing.

 

“So, giving up? Moving on?”

 

Hunter scoffed, “Oh please, Eobard you are so naive. Of course not, Wally will be mine whether he likes it or not. And I will hurt anyone who gets in my way.”

 

Eobard sighed, “Yes Zoom….”

 

Oh boy, this is going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos


	3. Home is Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Barry Allen!
> 
> Wally's uncle, best friend, and companion in this lonely village of his.
> 
> But something was going to change, for better or for worst.
> 
> Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chappie my friends
> 
> Warnings for Character Deaths!

Wally opened the gate to his home and took a relieved breath. Honestly, is that all the villagers care about? 

 

Beauty? 

 

Who gets married to who? 

 

Why Wally himself always had his head in books?

 

Or why Wally refused to get married to anyone in the village or even didn’t bother to glance Zoom’s direction?

 

Don’t get him started on Zoom, Wally could write an entire book about his ego and there still wouldn’t be enough pages or words to describe how arrogant, pig-headed and vain Hunter really was. The village was still blinded by the fact, Zoom was a war-hero, and Wally was gratefully for that but still….

 

And the fact he called the redhead ‘love’, ‘my dear’..even his nickname  _ Belle _ sounds repulsive on the other’s lips. 

 

Zoom is attractive, Wally will give him that...but the redhead could care less about the other male’s appearance. In fact, he really didn’t give a flying fuck about it. Zoom seemed to love himself more than anyone else and for Wally to marry him. Well, he would just be the trophy wife. The redhead did, however, mind the fact that the other male was always trying to woo him. Every day, no matter if Wally was in the village, or doing his chores and wished to be left alone, Zoom would flirt like Wally was flirting back (which he wasn’t). 

 

Hell, if Wally was being nice to him, Zoom considered that Wally was flirting back. 

 

Others in the village tell him it’s because he is not used to it yet. 

 

The redhead has been living here since he was 13…

 

Now there are rumors that Wally was from a rich family and was too stuck-up to marry someone for a forgotten village like this. Which is very untrue, mostly, his family in London were pretty well off, being in the middle-class. His father was a merchant and his mother ran a brothel. Scandalous, he knows, which was why he didn’t bother to tell anyone about it. 

 

Wally sighed, and looked at the pages of his book, mud was on the pages, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. But the nerve of Zoom...the redhead had no intention of being a trophy wife to someone who saw him only as a prize to be won. 

 

He groaned and closed the book carefully, adding leaves in between the pages to keep them from sticking. He still had many things to buy in the villages, but this time he will be more sly about it. Wally made a 180-degree turn before heading back to his home for a basket. 

 

Wally smiled warmly listening to the many clocks ticking and the tools laid scattered across the floors, some laying on the counter. Wally picked up a couple of the tools and made his way into the second room in the house.

 

A man with blond hair, his back slouched as he worked, tinkering with a gorgeous music box. A sweet lullaby was being played by the box, soft and subtle. Scattered tiny metal parts were spread across every inch of the small wooden table.

 

Wally frowned at the sweet music, knowing full well what they meant. His uncle, Barry Allen lost his wife a while back before he took Wally in himself. They lived together peacefully..well as peacefully as they could get in this small town.

 

Yes, the town was small but it was also a hotspot for gossip about everyone in the village. Wally knows the rumors that his uncle is a madman or the fact he himself was out of place in the village. He mostly lets the rumors be as they are, rumors.

 

However...

 

He is still bothered at the fact the entire village, except a selected few find him odd. 

 

Wally leaned forward, almost placing his chin on Barry’s shoulder and watched him work quietly, handing his uncle the parts he needed without a word spoken. There was no need for words, they both had worked together on many projects times before, the broken music box was merely small compared to some. 

 

“Uncle Barry..do you think I’m mad?”

 

Barry frowned at the sudden question and turned to look at the other male, “Mad? Like a madman? Wally, where did you hear something like that” Wally fiddled with his fingers and looked away, his posture hunched over slightly. 

 

“People talk. And I don’t have any friends to talk to.”

 

“Yes, people do talk. But it’s all up to you whether you listen to the rumors or not.” Barry said. “Tell me, do you think you’re a madman

 

Wally laughed, “Of course not, Uncle Barry.” The redhead’s gaze turned to a painting on the wall, a two women posing for the painting. One with green eyes and red hair, and another with brown hair and brown eyes. 

 

His aunt Iris West Allen and his mother…

 

The only surviving picture that he got to take with him from London.

 

“What...what was Aunt Iris like?”

 

Barry’s eyes grew distant as he himself gazed at the painting, “Beautiful, charming, headstrong. She was the light of my life...she brought out the best and worst in me. Iris was brave, fearless and full of adventure. She..she dreamed of doing so much….” his voice cracked at the last sentence.

 

“You have her spirit, Wally.” Barry continued placing his hand on his nephew’s. “You have your aunt’s bravery and heart. Yes, the village is small and people gossip about you and I. However small can sometimes mean that you will be safe. And after all, that has happened, that’s all that I can ask for.”

 

Wally gave his uncle a short smile and hug. He then gestured to the music box, “The inventor’s convention will be three days away. You think that we can win the grand prize?”

 

Barry let out a laugh, “I certainly hope so, I will be showing off other things as well there. While I’m gone Walls, is there anything that you want” Wally give his uncle a knowing look and pretended to think for a minute. He didn’t notice his uncle reaching for a small black box at the corner of the workbench.

 

“A rose. A white rose if you can manage it”

 

“Red, pink, and yellow from the last years before. My, you are really going for a color wheel, aren’t you?

 

Wally gave Barry a toothy grin, “Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not, we will see. I set everything up, go prepared. The redhead left with a slight skip in his step, Barry let out a small chuckle and turned to stare at the painting once more.

 

“Iris….you would have loved to see this..”

 

Barry rose, placing the box in the center of the worktable before, heading to his room to change into his traveling clothes.

 

“Wally..you did remember to wash my traveling socks right?” he called out.

 

“Um...no? Sorry!”

 

_______________________

 

Wally waved goodbye as his uncle rode away on Philip, the horse belonged to Iris before she had passed away. Barry had given the mammal originally to Wally, but the young male refused to say that his aunt would have wanted them both to share the horse.

 

“Goodbye Uncle Barry!”

 

“Goodbye Belle, you know your chores. I will return within a week!”

 

Wally beamed and made his way into the house once more, only to come out once more with a basket of clothing. He will be living by himself for a while, he might as well do the reminder of laundry before working on the broken shillings on the roof. A chicken ran over his foot as he walked, letting out a loud cry and running in the other direction.

 

When he reached the village’s well it was pretty much empty, except a lone horse tied to one of the poles. An idea struck him and soon enough, the dirty clothes were inside a barrel with soap and the horse pulling it around in the water. 

 

Hey, he didn’t have to wash them himself, that was a hassle to deal with already. Don’t get him started on drying all the clothes during the linens, etc. Wally sat in the corner comfortably with his book open, carefully peeling away the dry mud until he could see all of the words. Granted there were parts that were unreadable, but hey, there is a wonderful thing called the human imagination. Wally curled up, humming to himself as he read.

 

Ah, silence. 

 

And that same comfortable silence was brutally interrupted when someone grabbed him and twirled him around in their arms.

 

“Hello, my dear~”

 

Jesus Christ, why?! 

 

Fucking why?!

 

“Hello Hunter,” Wally said in an even voice staring up at the other male. The other male grinned and leaned in for a kiss but the redhead placed the book in between his face and Zoom’s lips.

 

“Put me down. Now. I am in no mood to deal with your antics.”

 

“But of course my love.”

 

Wally rolled his eyes as Zoom finally set him down on the ground. The redhead began to walk away before a villager shouted at him. He can go get his laundry later, right now, run.

 

Fucking run.

 

“Belle, you can’t be serious?! A horse washing your clothing for you? Can’t you be...any less abnormal?” the village girl said with an aloof air to her tone. They giggled and waved shyly as Hunter followed Wally.

 

Wally snorted and stopped, putting his hands on his hips, “Says the one who flirting and fucks every bloody male that she can get her hands on every night”, his English accent growing thicker and spilling through his words. The villager gasped in shock and offense before huffing and stomping off into her home. Probably to fuck another male to ease her frustration.

 

“You are the most peculiar, most gorgeous thing I ever saw in my life” Hunter cooed at him with a smirk, his thumb rubbing against Wally’s bottom lip. The redhead pulled away and headed towards his home, with Zoom behind him.

 

Damn him for resisting the urge to bite the other male’s finger! Though, Hunter would most likely get off on that. 

 

Ew.

 

That was a gross thing to imagine.

 

“Think about it my love, everyone in this village thinks you odd. Some think you’re a madman. You spend your time reading books...educating yourself about the outside world, and trying to teach the young children to read. The only children you should care about would be your own.” Zoom continued to say, stepping on cabbages and potatoes as he tried to cut Wally off his trail.

 

The redhead finally reached his home, opening the gate and closed it. Or tried to, Zoom caught it before leaning close to him, their lips almost touching. God above, Wally could smell the heavy liquor on him…

 

The redhead made a mental note to fucking  _ bathe  _ later.

 

Zoom swept in for a full mouth kiss, but Wally jerked his head just in time and the other male-only got to kiss his cheek. Wally grimaced with disgust before ducking his head as a few young boys started throwing mud and other things at each other. A stray mud ball smacked Zoom’s face with full force and the male flew back, hitting the ground. Wally smiled discreetly and waved a thank you at the boys and hurried inside.

 

“Goodbye, Hunter!”

 

Zoom groaned and picked himself up, stomping away with frustration. Eobard hurried to him, “So? What did Wallace say? Or...by the looks of it, he rejected you again?”

 

Zoom glared at his friend with untamed fury, “Not. Another Word.”

 

“Yes, Zoom..”

 

Meanwhile, Wally watched as Zoom and Eobard left his home before stepping outside again. He truly felt bad for Eobard but the man (known as Reverse Flash during the war) practically worshipped the ground Hunter walked on. 

 

Still.. himself married to Zoom?

 

Not bloody likely!

 

“Can you imagine? Me, the husband of that boorish, brainless…”

 

Wally vigorously scrubbed his cheek with a white cloth, like it would erase the kiss Zoom gave him. He looked at it and flung it somewhere, as long as it wasn’t around him he didn’t care. Some of the young women who gazed at Zoom, squealed as the white cloth landed delicately on the ground. The redhead could hear the shouts as the women fought for the cloth.

 

Seriously. Wally knew most of these women and they were acting like animals. Over a single person’s cloth, disgusting.

 

Wally opened the gate and ran out, not into the village but around his home up the hills. He could see fields and fields of green grass, and the forest leading to somewhere else. He turned around and looked at where the village stood quiet, small, and undisturbed. 

 

It was quiet...

 

Wally huffed, remembering his chores and gazed out into the horizon once, more. He still had things to get done before he can go out here again. Maybe tonight...he could go stargazing.

 

Right now, however, he needed a bath.

 

_ A really good bath. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos


	4. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He entered a castle lone in the woods, with the forest splitting from the cool breeze of July weather, to the bitter coldness of winter. Wally shivered from the cold and gently knocked on the large wooden doors, with carved elegant marking with a silver lining to them. The doors busted open, letting in the cold winter air. The redhead gulped slightly, his hand touching the hilt of his dagger lightly as he stepped inside. He has learned in London how to wield a dagger, Wally was quick and agile, and frankly a lot better with a dagger than a longsword. On a nearby table was a clock and candelabra, beautifully made. He walked over to look at the craftsmanship, his hands reaching to touch the seeming cold metal.
> 
> But it was warm, like touch a human’s skin.
> 
> Odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dudes
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter!

Wally woke up to the sound of owls hooting from the outside. His vision was blurry but he could easily tell that it wasn’t this his home. The events of the recent hours became to flood back to him as he sat up, pondering over what had happened.

 

What  _ had  _ happened?

 

_ He entered a castle lone in the woods, with the forest splitting from the cool breeze of July weather, to the bitter coldness of winter. Wally shivered from the cold and gently knocked on the large wooden doors, with carved elegant marking with the silver lining to them. The doors burst open, letting in the cold winter air. The redhead gulped slightly, his hand touching the hilt of his dagger lightly as he stepped inside. He has learned in London how to wield a dagger, Wally was quick and agile, and frankly a lot better with a dagger than a longsword. On a nearby table was a clock and candelabra, beautifully made. He walked over to look at the craftsmanship, his hands reaching to touch the seeming cold metal. _

 

_ But it was warm, like touch a human’s skin. _

 

_ Odd. _

 

_ Regardless, a small whimper and a cough drew Wally’s attention away. The sound echoes through the hallways, and the foyer. He grabbed the candelabra and hurried up the steps. He paused looking around, he was the second floor, but the sounds seemed like it came from everywhere. _

 

_ Another cough. _

 

_ The tower. _

 

Wally leaned against the wall of the tower, tears pricked in his eyes. He remembered. The redhead traded the life of his uncle, for his own. He touched the dagger on his waist, apparently, the one who imprisoned him didn’t bother to check for any weapons. Then again, people always underestimated him anyways, this will give him an advantage. 

 

Hopefully. 

 

He already checked the glassless window, just a narrow slit in the tower. Wally could easily squeeze himself out, but it a 50 or more feet down from where he was. He needed a rope or a ladder if he intended to get out. The redhead wasn’t going to risk a broken bone, or worse.

 

Wally began pacing around the small space. There was a chamber pot and a jug of water, that was most likely contaminated, plus a bed of straw to sleep on. Wally looked towards the door, for a tower meant to house prisoners, it was very elegant, with the metal curving to form a bird with its wings outstretched. If Wally squinted he could see that the curves formed words too. 

 

He was grateful he was able to learn Latin.

 

_ N _ _ octis cornu. _

 

_ Nightwing. _

 

Weird, but then again, his entire situation was odd. He was odd.

 

And he was oddly okay with that.

 

Suddenly there was mumbling coming from the stairs leading up to his prison. There was a growl then silence, only someone speaking with calm words. Wally reached for the door, just as a giant shadow loomed over him. Wally looked up and frowned almost immediately. Oh, joy. His captor was here. Oddly enough, the redhead was more annoyed with his captor’s attitude than his appearance, which well…

 

Beast-like.

 

Black, sleek horns sprouted from his forehead, his fur was a variation of black and grey with dark blue tips. He has sharp, talon-like claws and lion hind legs with a lion’s tail. He reminded Wally of the ancient Greek monster, a chimera. A monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature, composed of the parts of more than one animal. The body of a lion with the head of a goating arising from its back and with a tail that ended with a venomous snake’s head. The only human feature the Beast possessed with a beautiful pair of blue eyes. Though they were cold, icy as he glared down at Wally. The redhead glared back and nodded his head in a greeting.

 

“Hello.”

 

The Beast growled and turned to scoff at someone in the shadows, “And you  _ think  _ this is a good idea, Bart? Letting a prisoner out and about the castle.”

 

Wally put his hands on his hips, “Excuse me? I have you know that I didn’t sign up for this shit if you need to talk to me.  _ Talk to me _ .”

 

The Beast snorted,  _ “Fine.  _ Do you want to stay here in this dungeon?”

 

The redhead thought about it for a moment before nodding, “Very well, but if you try to kill me, I  _ will make  _ you regret it.” The Beast looked at him for a moment, before he chuckling to himself.

 

“You’re funny.”

 

Wally raised an eyebrow, “And you’re covered in fur.”

 

“Not by choice.”

 

There was an awkward silence between them as they walked down the steep stairwell. The Beast lead him to another grand staircase and took him to the east, after a small hesitation. The candelabra he was holding waved at Wally.

 

“Hello!”

 

Wally blinked, “Hi?”

 

“Don’t be afraid of Bart. Prisoner, meet Bart Allen. Bart Allen meet pri-”

 

Wally not so gently hit the Beast’s arm, “My name is Wally, fleabag.” The Beast simply glared at him and continued forward, passing room after room, after room till they reached the end of the hallway. The Beast nodded at the door, which opened on his command, and gestured for Wally to step forward. The redhead carefully passed by the Beast with Bart wiggled from the hold of the Beast and hopped onto Wally’s shoulders.

 

“Enjoy...the castle is yours to explore but  **_don’t go to the west wing._ ** ”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I fucking said so. Like you said before, you will regret it and my hospitality towards you will lessen dramatically.” the Beast gave him a final look before stomping away, his footsteps echoing dramatically through the castle. Wally sniffed, unamused by the Beast attitude. How rude! 

 

The candelabra coughed before speaking, “Forgive the Master, he is on...how you say, the edge? Yes, the edge. His birthday is coming in approximately four more months and he is very on edge about it.” Wally blinked at the candelabra before nodding his head slowly. If the redhead was being honest with himself, talking to a candle was the less weirdest thing that happened to him in the last 24 hour and a half. The candelabra hopped off his shoulder and pushed the door wide open. Wally stepped into the room, his mouth open with shock. 

 

Wally has been in Hunter’s large house before and he will admit the man had taste. In addition, each room was pretty big and filled with glorious things.

 

But this room…

 

Was fucking gorgeous!

 

A mural decorated the ceiling with real rose gold tinsel garland. The floor was entirely covered with an elegant velvet rug. The walls were a creamy white with swirly patterns in gold paint. There was a random painting on the wall, nothing to really stare at and analyze. All the furniture was fashioned from dark oak wood, and as Wally ran his hand on the tabletop, was smooth as well. 

 

And the bed…

 

Wally had seen canopy beds before, Hunter had one inside his home. But this one...it was large with a massive array of pillows on the top. 

 

“Holy…”

 

“It is to your liking?”

 

Wally nodded, his voice failed him as he looked around the room. For a short moment, he forgot that he was a prisoner in there. Just for a short moment, he actually felt like a prince, or hell even a king. His eyes locked in with a bookcase full of books, and his heart leaped into his throat. The redhead rushed over and randomly picked out a book and flipped through its pages. It was in Latin and one he hadn’t read before.

 

He can probably take a few books when he escapes this place.

 

“I see you like the books.”

 

Wally looked at Bart and smiled, “Yeah, I read in my free time.”

 

The candelabra nodded and gestured to the room, “This is yours, I and the servants are in your serve monsieur.”  Bart had to chuckle as Wally ignored him and nodded his head, his eyes gazing at the book. He quietly tiptoed out of the room and headed into his master’s chambers. This boy had to be the one to break the spell. Wally appeared to be compassionate, kind, and not willing to bow down to his master will because he growled in his face.

 

Bart had to chuckle at the fact, Wally didn’t hesitate to throw insults at him.

 

They would be the perfect pair.

 

Bart opened the door only to see the master pacing around on all fours. 

 

Oh dear.

 

“This is ridiculous...I’m only doing this because you all practically begged me to. He is a damn prisoner.”

 

The coat rack sniffed, “I beg your pardon Master Dick but he did do anything wrong?”

 

The beast growled, “No…”

 

“Did he steal anything from you? I’m not implying his uncle.”

 

“No…”

 

“Then there isn’t a reason to call him a prisoner. You should know better.”

 

Dick’s eyes snapped towards the coat rack, “Alfred, he is the nephew of a common thief. And what does that make him?”

 

Dick hated this. He just wanted to be left alone in his misery as his birthday slowly crept on him. But no, this is clearly something the Enchantress wanted. So she can laugh at his face again. 

 

“Grayson!”

 

Dick sighed, “Yes Damian?”

 

“Don’t, it isn’t your fault. It was the damn enchantress who was too blind to see that you were protecting us.” Dick looked at his little brother, who was now a teapot with a face glaring up at him. Dick simply scoffed and marched away, the others in his path jumping out of the way. Gone were the days where everyone wanted to talk to him because they wanted to. Not because he called them to.

 

Gone were the days, people looked at him with kindness and joy, not fear. That’s all he has been seen as, a monster. An instrument of destruction. The feral rage inside him didn’t help his case anyway. Dick believed that was the Enchantress’ fault, he did have a temper before when he was human but he wasn’t this bad.

 

Or was he?

 

Each day, he was becoming more and more animal, and less human. Dick snorted that fact, maybe he was always just that.

 

An animal.

 

The Enchantress thought so.

 

Speaking of…

 

There was a dim glow on a singular table. The table itself wasn’t anything to look at but what was on it mattered. It mattered more than Dick’s life.

 

A single blue rose.

 

A constant reminder for Dick that time was running out. That he was losing more and more of himself to the curse. The rose was magic of course if it was harmed in any way...well…

 

Dick didn’t want to find out.

 

He grabbed the mirror on the table and glared at the rose with hate-filled eyes. It’s not a wonder why his friends and family now consider him a monster…

 

“Show me the boy.”

 

The mirror shimmered before revealing the same redhead boy who insulted him. Dick had to admit he was a bit flattered by it. It wasn’t every day that someone disregarded his outward appearance and talked to him like a human being.

 

Well...insulted him.

 

He stared harder into the mirror, glancing at the book that the boy was reading. The beast was a bit surprised that he could read. He could almost hear Alfred scolding him in his head.

 

Well, prisoner or not...one isn't allowed to go hungry. 

 

Dick threw the mirror onto the tore up bed and marches out of the room. So yeah, Dick was a monster, with someone he barely knew in his home.

 

He could live with that. 

 

At least he thinks he can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and a Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos


End file.
